Dog Days
by Spontaneous Fiction
Summary: Who said they had to be boring? Well, apparently the dictionary does, but on one typical stormy afternoon all pretenses of a "boring day" are tossed out the window when a kid crashes through the door hoping to find his friend. The clock ticks as the Mystery Twins go on a search and rescue, and that's just the eye of the storm.


**A/N: **

"**CORA, NO. Stay away from that plot bunny!"**

"**Shaddap Kevin. I do my own thing here,"**

**It's Easter. I found a plot bunny. Soo I'm just gonna put this here cause screw writing AP papers when I've got to trap and skin all the plot bunnies in my mind palace. *Aside* FOR GODS SAKE GUYS DON'T USE CARROTS! THEY LIKE LETTUCE! Ugh, hang on; I've got to go help everyone gather these bad boys up before they start doing unpleasant actions in my mind palace. EN GARDE YOU FUZZY DEVILS!**

* * *

Dog Days Chapter One

"Hey Mabel, do you think the mailman's a werewolf?" Dipper asked, flipping through his journal. Pictures of various oddities were scrawled on the old and yellowed pages, some frightening and ghastly, while other just plain weird. Giant squash with human face and emotions? Dipper grimaced at that entry, and turned the page again, landing on a giant two-part section with "Werewolves" titled in big black lettering.

_Werewolves, or otherwise known as lycanthropes; these creatures are humans with the given ability to shape-shift into the form of a wolf. Despite speculation, these werewolves do not need the light of a full-moon to transform. I have encountered one such that could change at will. Lycanthropes are however weak to silver objects, and a bullet or weapon crafted out of this metal will weaken and or kill them permanently. Any other wound inflicted will heal within a few hours, no matter how lethal or fatal the blow. _

"I think you're just being paranoid broseph," Mabel said. They were both sitting behind the register in the gift shop, each doing their own thing. While Dipper was reading the "3" journal, Mabel was coming up with the latest crazy design for one of her sweaters. Today's design included glow in the dark fairy wings attached to the back. She scribbled furiously on her blueprint, making more additions that were even more outlandish than the last. Dipper rolled his eyes. If a bunch of gnomes, or ghosts could exist in Gravity Falls, there was absolutely no reason why a werewolf couldn't. Leaning his cheek on his hand, he kept reading the scrawled print.

_In my studies I have found that the use of wolfs bane does nothing more than null the effects of transformation, leaving the subject in one form without the ability to change to the other form until the effects have worn off. And while I am not sure exactly how one may become infected with the curse of lycanthropy, it is best to take certain precautions against it, mainly:_

_DO NOT ALLOW THE CREATURE TO BITE OR COME IN CONTACT WITH BLOOD IN ANY WAY. _

_ As far as anyone is aware, there are no lycans in this part of North America. But I know better. There have been numerous sightings of large wolf tracks in the northwestern woods near Gravity Falls. While some believe it to just be large timber wolf tracks, I know these are no ordinary tracks. _

Below the passage was a sketch of the paw prints and tracks mentioned, with approximate measurements listed on the side. Dipper tapped his finger against the page in thought. Would it be worth the risk of getting turned into a werewolf to find a werewolf? Quite possibly. He looked down at his wristwatch to check the time. It was almost 3:10. Grunkle Stan would be wrapping up one of his tours within the next half hour or so. The thought of monster hunting in the woods sounded way more appealing than sitting around in the Shack for the rest of the afternoon. Dipper sighed. They didn't call these the "dog days of summer" for nothing. It was an absolute bore just to be sitting in the gift shop. They didn't even have any customers looking for old junk Stan had the nerve to call "merchandise".

A distant rumble drew him out of his thoughts and the pre-teen looked out the window behind him. Dark clouds began to draw closer to the shack, and intermittently there was a flash of lightning.

"Oh just great, now there's a storm. Right when I was ready to clock out of here," grumbled a teenage voice. Wendy peeked out her head from behind one of the displays she was "dusting" (it was more just wiping a rag across the surface really) and frowned in distaste at the clouds outside. Dipper placed a makeshift bookmark into the journal to keep its place and shut it carefully. Mabel was still engrossed in her wacky designs.

"You don't like thunderstorms?" Dipper asked. He would have thought nothing (besides ghosts) could faze Wendy or make her nervous. But she frowned instead saying, "Nah, I don't mind 'em. But going home in a bunch of rain and wind isn't very ideal you know?" Dipper's mind practically _binged_ with an idea.

"Well, if it starts raining hard, you could hang here until it stops or-"

_**CRASH**_** . **The door to the gift shop crashed open with the sound of howling wind and roar of thunder. Dipper, Mabel, and Wendy all jumped, Dipper so high that he careened backwards and fell of the stool behind the counter. Mabel yelped in shock, accidentally blotching her design with the pencil. Wendy cursed out loud, dropping the rag she was holding.

From his spot on the ground, Dipper rubbed his arm, which had broken his fall from the stool.

"What the Hyde?" he peeked around from the counter to the wide open door. In the light of the gift shop all three could see that the reason behind the crashing door was a kid. The figure swayed in the doorway and pitched forward, landing in a heap on the threshold of the shop. Mabel gasped and leapt down from her stool to the kid.

"Oh my gosh Dipper!" she cried out.

"What, what is it?" he asked, joining her.

"He's a total stud-muffin!"

* * *

**A/N: HOLD IT DOWN CHASE, I'LL GET THE NET. Okay, so there's this story now. I'm probably going to make this a lot shorter than what I plan "Mystery" out to be, so if you like that one, sorry its on the back burners whilst I figure out the plot and characters. And with that everyone, have a happy Easte- DANNY QUICK WE'VE GOT A RUNNER! Eh, sorry gotta go catch the last few bunnies. Cora out!**


End file.
